


Disappointment

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Fluff, M/M, Movie: 9 reference, Platonic Relationships, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Punk!Virgil and Punk!Roman hang out





	Disappointment

"Why are you such a disappointment?" Roman exclaimed, hands on his hips as he looked at his best friend with exasperation. Virgil just sighed and shrugged before going back to scrolling through Tumblr on his phone.

"I try my hardest to be a disappointment to you, Ro. Just cause it's funny, and cause I can. Glad to see my efforts aren't going unnoticed." Roman sat next to him and gave him a playful shove. Virgil smirked and shoved back.

"I was kidding, V. Seriously though, how have you not seen 9? It's a total stitchpunk masterpiece! It's dark and scary and deep and it's totally, completely right up your alley! Are you even listening to me, you goddamn Emo Nightmare?!" Roman made a grab for Virgil's phone but the purple haired punk moved it just out of reach.

"Yes I'm paying attention. How could I not pay attention, you incessant drama queen?" Virgil laughed as Roman pretended to be offended as he draped himself over Virgil's lap. "I'm sorry I haven't seen it; I'm more into reading and drawing than movies. But I have a deal for you. If you order us some pizza, I'll spend the night and we can watch it together, okay?" 

Roman grinned and jumped up from the bed. "Deal! Let's make this a movie marathon; I bet you haven't seen Princess Mononoke either." Roman pulled Virgil up off the bed and into a hug. "Come on, V. If we're having a movie night we need to make a run to the store for snacks! I'm driving!"

"I kinda figured that, Ro. You're too much of a chicken to ride with me on my motorcycle."


End file.
